


The Only Acceptable Option

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Team Bonding, bossy!Sanzo, submissive!Hakkai, top!Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's hormones have kicked in and he's leaving a trail of conquests in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Acceptable Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).



> Written for the 2012 [Yuletide Smut](http://yuletide-smut.dreamwidth.org/) exchange.

Hakkai was acting strangely.

Gojyo would admit that this in and of itself was not something he'd normally be worried about. After all, Hakkai more frequently than not behaved in ways Gojyo had long since given up trying to figure out. Still, what had been going down recently was out of the norm even for Hakkai. It wasn't that he was doing anything terribly unusual; it was more that he had ratcheted up the obsessive compulsive thing to an almost frenetic level.

Whatever bee had gotten into Hakkai's bonnet'd had him doing his best to feed, clean, and nag them all into the insane asylum over the past couple weeks. As a result, Goyjo'd stopped initiating conversations and even Jeep had started avoiding him. Gojyo couldn't blame the little guy, though - he'd be avoiding Hakkai too had the guy rubbed a raw spot on _his_ back trying to buff out a non-existent bit of dirt.

He knew he'd heard some kind of fancy word for what Hakkai was doing, but damned if Gojyo could remember it. Still, he didn't need any thousand-wén words to know that something was on Hakkai's mind that he was pretty fucking unwilling to deal with.

Still, it was a damned good thing they'd managed to make it over the mountain pass and into a decent-sized town this afternoon. If Gojyo had to be stuck somewhere with Mr. OCD as the storm of the century came down around their heads, he couldn't have chosen a better place. They'd arrived to find a single remaining suite, hot springs and a restaurant on the premises, and - perhaps most importantly - a fully-stocked bar. Gojyo figured there was probably enough liquor in the bar to get Hakkai halfway on his way to shitfaced tonight and he was hoping that, plus the temporary respite from the road, would be enough to jolt his friend out of this ... thing.

"Where the fuck is Goku?" Sanzo demanded, polishing off the last of his second beer and slamming the mug down on the table. "If he thinks we're waiting for his lazy ass to show up before we order, he's got another thing coming."

Sanzo, always a ray of sunshine.

"I believe he may be entertaining the innkeeper's daughter." Hakkai dialed Pleasant and Harmless Smile Number Three up to 110% creepy as a dark expression crossed Sanzo's face.

"You gotta be shittin' me." Gojyo hadn't even realized the innkeeper had a daughter. He was all for a guy getting his groove on, but if Goku had not only noticed, but already made a play for her…

Damn. Gojyo was going to have to start paying closer attention. It wouldn't do for an amateur to be beating him at his own game.

Still, he couldn't blame the kid. Goku'd shot up a good ten centimeters since they'd been on the road and he'd filled out in one hell of a good way over the past couple of months. They'd have to be blind not to notice how often Goku was getting checked out these days.

And to be honest, Gojyo may or may not have been doing a little checking out of his own. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

"Look." Sanzo rubbed his temples. "I don't care who does it, but one of the two of you needs to have a chat with the idiot and put an end to this bullshit right now. I am not going to be responsible for the shitstorm that's going to go down if the Sanbutsushin find out Goku's leaving a trail of halfbreed bastards across China."

Gojyo probably should have taken offense, but he was too busy trying to banish the rather terrifying image of an army of semi-rabid, berserking toddlers his subconscious had kindly provided to accompany that particular thought.

"Not to mention the matter of venereal disease," Hakkai commented, pouring himself another cup of sake from the half-drained bottle on the table. The matter-of-fact way he said it that made him seem even creepier than normal.

"Whoring's your matter of expertise, isn't it, cockroach?" Sanzo took a long drag of his cigarette and looked at him in that bland, arrogant way that made Gojyo itch to punch the guy square in the face. "You're elected."

"Oh, hell no." There was no way Gojyo was going to get roped into some kind of freaky chat with the monkey about responsible fucking. "You're the one who's supposed to be his guardian - aren't _you_ the one who should make sure he's respecting the virtue of the countryside's fair maidens?"

"And young men," Hakkai interjected. "We can't forget the young men."

"Wait, what?" Gojyo knew Goku'd gotten around to playing a little hide-the-sausage with some of the pretty things that'd been batting their eyes at him, but he hadn't realized the kid'd been playing on both sides of the fence.

It was, truth be told, a quite fascinating piece of news.

"I suppose we can't really limit it to 'young' - male or female," Hakkai continued. "I've been able to find no discernible pattern in Goku's ... enthusiasm."

Sanzo's expression darkened even further.

"I'll admit to wondering if he's not perhaps operating on some sort of misguided interpretation of _ichi-go, ichi-e_."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Hakkai?"

"Well, you may recall that he expressed an unusual level of interest in Tea Master Sheng."

Funny ... Gojyo remembered that guy perfectly and for the exact reason Hakkai just mentioned. He'd been in residence at one of the temples they'd visited several weeks back and Goku had spent the better part of an afternoon in his quarters with him. Gojyo hadn't thought much of it at the time, but —

"What does that have to do with getting a little action?"

"It is the essence of the ceremony, after all: 'Treasure every encounter, for it may never come again.'" Hakkai was in full sensei mode.

Sanzo blinked once, then ground out his cigarette with a vengeance. "I've changed my mind. If Goku's stupid enough to be justifying fucking half of Tougenkyou with bullshit like that, Gojyo'll only screw things up more. Hakkai, the job's yours. "

"Oh no." Hakkai's reply was immediate. "Sanzo, I have to confess that would be a supremely bad idea. As I've mentioned, this isn't really a topic with which I'm comfortable...."

His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Goku, who had just emerged from the kitchen, followed by a pair of identical twins.

Very attractive, very male twins.

And while Gojyo had never seen that particular expression on the monkey's face before, it was one he'd recognize anywhere. In fact, before Gojyo'd been roped into loading his sorry ass into Jeep and driving into the sunset with His Royal Highness and company, he'd seen it in the mirror on a fairly frequent basis. It was the look of someone who was entirely too pleased with his own sexual prowess.

Gojyo whistled, low and long, trying really hard not to imagine what that particular sandwich must have looked like. Damn, the guys probably could give Gat a run for his money. "Not the daughter after all, then."

Sanzo appeared to be on the verge of an embolism.

Goku waved as he caught sight of them, then turned and leaned in to the twin closest to him, whispering something much too closely into his ear. He then made his way across the restaurant, the brothers disappearing into the kitchen.

"Guys! Xiowen and Pei said they got hotpot here!" he announced, making his way to the table. On his way to the only empty seat, he crossed behind Hakkai, moving quickly enough to create a disturbance in the air around them. And just then, a damned funny thing happened.

The movement was so slight that Gojyo would have completely missed it had he not been looking directly at Hakkai, but as Goku walked past, Hakkai started just the slightest of bits. The motion was enough to draw Gojyo's attention to Hakkai's face just in time to see his nostrils flare and the pupil of his good eye to blow wide open. For a split second, Gojyo saw the shadow of something decidedly uncivilized flickering in Hakkai's face.

_Well, well, well._

He didn't doubt that something as subtle as that would have been completely lost on the monkey had he seen it, which Gojyo was sure he had not. He was pretty sure Sanzo wouldn't know what he was looking at, either, but there was no way Gojyo could brush this one off. Because what he had just seen Hakkai trying to shutter behind that damned creepy mask was one thing Gojyo had gotten _very_ used to seeing when he'd been running with Banri. Truth be told, he'd seen it on any number of people back in the day, usually directed squarely at him.

It was the look of a youkai smelling someone he wanted to fuck. And damn if that didn't explain a whole hell of a lot.

A plan blossomed in Gojyo's mind, so unbelievably fucked up that it just might work. Six months ago, he never would have dreamed of something this crazy, but after the weirdness of the last couple weeks and what he'd just seen...

"Hakkai?"

"Yes Gojyo?" Hakkai was pointedly not making eye contact, as if he knew he'd just been busted.

"That little assignment we were talking about?" Gojyo's gaze drifted over to Goku, whose attention was firmly fixed on the menu in front of him. "Don't sweat it. I got it covered."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, but thankfully kept his trap shut.

Man, the priest could go fuck himself. Hakkai was the one who was going to make a dog's breakfast of the conversation, given the chance. Besides, if the kid was going through anything even remotely close to what Gojyo had at that age, no amount of talking was going to get him to keep it in his pants for any longer than a couple of days.

What Goku needed was a more suitable target for his hormonal urges than a steadily increasing series of one night stands in shitty, backwater towns. Gojyo figured a couple of well-placed hints from the world's number one big-brother-type would be enough to shift that focus a little closer to home. And lucky for him, he had just the target in mind.

Gojyo grinned as Hakkai gave him a wan smile. Nothing like killing two birds with one stone.

Yep, things were gonna turn out just fine and dandy.

—-

Two hours later, Gojyo was feeling at peace with the universe. Sanzo'd been real generous with the gold card, calling for round after round of drinks and letting Goku order pretty much anything he wanted. Gojyo'd had more beer than he'd had in months and it was a damned good thing, because he figured the conversation he was about to have with the chimp was going to be so surreal that it didn't belong anywhere near sobriety.

As Goku shoveled the remnants of Sanzo's plate into his gullet and Hakkai made fast progress on his second bottle of sake, Gojyo noticed the twins hanging out at the back of the restaurant, watching. He was going to have to get the kid upstairs pretty soon, before he realized his beefy fan club was waiting for him.

"Oi. Goku." He drained the last of his beer, wiped his mouth, and gathered up his smokes and lighter. "Time to go."

"..hut?" Goku managed to eke out around a truly enormous mouthful of food.

"You and me gotta have a little chat."

He swallowed quickly. "But what about dessert?!" By the look of horror on his face, it was pretty clear the thought of missing dessert was the worst thing he'd heard in quite some time.

Just for fun, Gojyo reached out with his chopsticks and whisked the last of the dumplings off the plate in the center of the table and popped it into his own mouth.

"Dessert is the last thing you need," Sanzo said. "You've packed away more than the three of us combined."

"But Sanzo," Goku whined, either not noticing or not caring about the disappearance of the final dumpling, "Pei says they have a kickass sweet bean soup!"

"I think you've had quite enough of whatever Pei's got to offer," Sanzo ground out. He was obviously resisting the urge to reach for his fan. Or the Smith & Wesson.

Hell, Gojyo was surprised he wasn't whipping them both out.

He looked across the restaurant and caught another glance of the brothers. Goku was going to lose interest in what was going on at the table real fast now that the food had disappeared and it was obvious from the way the two brothers were openly leering in Goku's direction that they were hankering for a second round. Shit, if he was going to have this discussion tonight, it was going to need to be before Goku caught on.

"What I'm sure Sanzo meant," Hakkai thankfully interjected, "is that we'd be happy to bring a bowl with us when we come up. I'm sure you'll want a little something after the two of you have had a chance to talk."

"Really?" Goku chased the last of his fried rice with a healthy slug of soda before he leapt to his feet and clapped a hand on Hakkai's shoulders "You're the best!!"

The pained smile he received in return was poorly executed at best, particularly considering the fact that Hakkai was grasping his cup tightly enough to send a network of fine cracks through the glaze. Damn, the guy was _really_ tightly wound.

As Gojyo rose, Hakkai released his death grip on the cup and reached for the sake bottle again, filling Gojyo's beer mug more than halfway. "One for the road?"

He grabbed the glass. "Thanks, man."

"Poor bastard's gonna need it," Sanzo muttered under his breath.

 

—-

"So." Gojyo plopped down on the threadbare couch in their room and put his bare feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Made a couple of friends today, huh?"

"Pei and Xiowen are so cool!" Goku enthused, shrugging off his cloak and throwing it over the back of a chair before bending down to untie his boots. "I'm really glad we stopped here!"

"Oh, I bet you are." Gojyo couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "I gotta hand it to you, chimp — twins? That's some advanced work right there. I never would have expected something that high level that from a beginner like you."

Goku looked up from his laces and grinned, not even attempting to deny it. "That's a lot comin' from you, pervert."

There was something about the self-satisfied way Goku met his eyes that had him suddenly thinking all kinds of wrong. Damn. The kid was probably a firecracker in bed and Gojyo was drunk enough to find that a most intriguing thought.

"Yeah, well," Gojyo paused long enough to take a long swallow of sake to distract himself. "You notice I've been dialing it down with the ladies recently."

Goku laughed. "You're just strikin' out, old man."

"Hey, who the fuck you calling old man, you little ..." Gojyo stopped himself, clenching his fist. There was no way this little chat was going anywhere if he let himself get carried away with the insults. He had to be the bigger man here—

"Look, there's a difference between striking out and laying low."

Goku kicked off his boots and sat down at the table. He reached for one of the brown sugar candies the inn had provided for them and popped it into his mouth. "That's what you're callin' it? Layin' low?"

"Yeah, you know. Discretion being the better part of valor and all that shit."

God, he really hadn't thought this all the way through, had he. Hearing the bullshit that was coming out of his own mouth, Gojyo started to think maybe he should have let Hakkai take this one. He wasn't thinking quickly enough for this.

"So, didja lose some kinda bet?"

"Huh?"

"I figure ya lost a bet and that's why you're the one givin' me The Talk."

Shit. The kid was getting too smart for his own good.

"Nah, I volunteered." Nothing like the truth when he didn't know what else to say.

"Seriously? I thought for sure it'd be Hakkai."

Gojyo noticed that Goku was turning the candy around and around in his mouth. It made him wonder what else had been in his mouth recently. And damn, he was really going to have to stop thinking shit like that.

"It's not what you think. I'm not gonna tell you to stop." Gojyo ran a hand through his hair. "I just thought you might wanna know that there's other options. You know, ones where you wouldn't have to chat up someone different every day or worry about catching something that'll make your dick fall off."

Looking back on this night, Gojyo would be able to pinpoint this exact moment as the point when things began to spiral out of control. He should have known that he'd have to spell things out as explicitly as possible — that anything even remotely vague that came out of his mouth was most certainly going to be misinterpreted — but in his drunken state, the lapful of horny monkey that he found himself with next came as a complete and total shock.

"Took you long enough." Goku grinned just before bending down to press his lips against Gojyo's, sticky from the candy still melting in his mouth. One hand was braced against the back of the couch and the other made its way into Gojyo's hair, somehow zoning in immediately on that one spot at the base of his skull that was practically a conduit to his cock.

Gojyo pulled back as much as he could, his hands flying up to latch onto Goku's shoulders in an attempt to shove him backwards. "What the _fuck_?"

"I thought it'd be Hakkai, though" Goku didn't move much, just enough to be able to look at Gojyo's face. "But I ain't complainin'." He licked his lips, like he was trying to taste Gojyo's mouth on them. It was probably exactly what he was doing.

"It _is_ Hakkai!" Gojyo explained, trying really hard not to think about how good that compact body felt on top of him. "He wants to fuck you!"

Goku laughed as he shifted just enough for his groin to come into direct contact with Gojyo's stomach, making it abundantly clear that he was quite pleased to be exactly where he was. "Nah, that ain't what Hakkai wants."

He leaned forward to run his tongue across Gojyo's lips. The taste of it, the salt of Goku's mouth mixed with the earthy taste of brown sugar, made Gojyo groan aloud, opening up for more. Goku's hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head backwards with just enough force to make Gojyo uncharacteristically willing to yield. And gods above, judging by the skill Goku proceeded to practically fuck his mouth with, there was no doubt that the guy'd picked up some skills over the past few weeks.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to completely forget the reason they were here in the first place, losing himself in the taste and feel of Goku's mouth.

Goku moved again suddenly, this time putting just enough distance between them for him to slide a hand down Gojyo's chest, unzip his jeans, and take his cock into hand, pumping it in rhythm with the thrusting of his tongue. Fuck, it felt good. Gojyo had no idea how long he spent with Goku on top of him jacking him off, but he was just beginning to feel his balls begin to tighten when the sound of footsteps and a door swinging open sent a spike of adrenaline flooding through his body.

"You idiots had better ..."

Whatever Sanzo was saying was interrupted by a wet clatter that echoed in the room.

"Oh my."

Gojyo wrenched his head to the side to see Sanzo and Hakkai standing just inside the doorframe, a spilled bowl of sweet bean soup at Hakkai's feet. They were both frozen in place, the door wide open behind them.

"Yo." It was perhaps the single dumbest thing that had ever come out of Gojyo's mouth - particularly considering the fact that their entrance had not stopped Goku from continuing to work his cock, which apparently didn't mind the audience one bit.

A strange series of expressions made their way across Sanzo's face as he watched the motion of Goku's hand. His attention then shifted to Goku's face and Gojyo could have sworn that they had some sort of crazy telepathy thing going on, because Goku nodded slightly and Sanzo's face settled back into its normal haughty expression.

"Hakkai," Sanzo said, "close the door."

Hakkai blinked once, then twice before moving to reach for the bowl on the floor.

"Leave it," Sanzo ordered.

And for whatever reason, Hakkai actually _complied_ , nudging the bowl out of the way of the door with his foot before shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I see we've all finished our little discussions," Sanzo stated. "So let's get on with it.

"Goku," he continued, "I think Hakkai would like to see what you can do with your mouth."

Hakkai's face flushed bright red and he opened his mouth, only to close it again.

Sanzo turned to face the other man. "Wouldn't you?"

Hakkai was silent for a long moment before quietly answering—

"Yes."

Sanzo lifted his sutra off his shoulders and began to roll it up. "Gojyo, I assume you don't have any objections."

"What, seriously?" To be honest, Gojyo he had no idea what the fuck was about to go down, but his cock sure as hell wasn't going to let him object to anything Sanzo had on his mind. So he shook his head.

" _Awesome_." Goku grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss before standing up, sliding Gojyo's jeans off, and tossing them aside. Gojyo was not expecting that at all and had just a split second to feel weird about being the only one missing any clothes when Goku dropped to his knees, nudged his way in between Gojyo's legs, and took his cock straight into his mouth.

Gods and goddesses above, the things the kid could do with his mouth. Gojyo should have known. He really should have fucking guessed that the amount of practice Goku'd had shoving all manner of things into his mouth would have made him absolutely perfect at sucking cock.

The thing was, Gojyo wasn't a small guy. Hell, he wasn't even remotely small. In fact, while he'd been the recipient of countless blowjobs in his life — a sizable number, by the way, given by men and women who had been professionals at one point or another — never, in all his experience, had he ever been with someone who'd been able to take all of him. But Goku seemed to have no problem taking his cock down all the way to the fucking root. His grip on Gojyo's hips was tight, practically immobilizing him as he slid the length of Gojyo's cock in and out of his mouth with mounting enthusiasm.

A quick glance revealed that Sanzo had removed his breastplate and robes, but Hakkai hadn't moved an inch. He was frozen in place, the only movement the rapid rise and fall of his chest and faint flicker of his eye, shifting focus from Goku's mouth to Gojyo's face and back again. Looking down at the head bobbing up and down in his lap, Gojyo had to admit that the sight was easily one of the most pornographic things he'd ever seen. He rested a hand on top of Goku's head and could feel the brush of warm metal against his fingertips, the electric sensation a reminder that he was playing with a fire he really hadn't even begun to understand.

"Shit." Gojyo could feel the pleasure building in him, growing closer and closer to the point of no return. "M'gonna come." He wanted to slow down, wanted to savor this a little more, but Goku had him pinned to the couch and was setting a pace that had him dangerously close.

"Goku." Hakkai's voice was rough. "Please. Will you swallow?"

Goku nodded quickly, moaning something that probably would have been a "yeah," had he not had Gojyo's cock all the way down his throat at that point. The vibration caused by the sound, combined with the tight constriction of Goku's throat around him was enough to send Gojyo over the edge and his hand convulsed in Goku's hair as his climax came thundering down on him. Goku pulled back just enough to give Hakkai one hell of a show as he took load after load into his mouth.

Gojyo was still panting, body shaking with the aftershocks of one of the best orgasms he'd had in recent memory when Sanzo's voice broke the silence of the room.

"Was it what you expected?"

Gojyo figured he was speaking to Hakkai, not him, but his head had fallen back against the top of the couch sometime during the soul-draining climax he'd just experienced and he couldn't quite muster the energy to see exactly what was going on.

"Better," Hakkai replied breathlessly.

"Pervert." And damned if there wasn't something almost fond in Sanzo's voice.

Gojyo felt the motion of Goku's body shaking with quiet laughter.

"Goku," Sanzo called. Gojyo turned to see him slipping Hakkai's shirt off and Hakkai undoing the fastenings of his own pants.

"Yeah?" Goku lifted his head from off Gojyo's thigh where it was resting and Gojyo had to stifle the moan the bubbled up when he saw a slick smear of come at the side of his mouth.

"I think Hakkai's ready," Sanzo announced.

"Ooh, I get to suck Hakkai off now?"

"No, idiot." Sanzo threw Hakkai’s shirt on the same chair Goku had put his cloak earlier. "He's going to suck _you_ off." He met Hakkai's gaze. "Right?"

Hakkai's expression could only be described as blissful. "Oh, yes."

"Uh ..." Goku began to squirm. "That's okay."

"What, you're okay blowing the cockroach, but you don't want Hakkai going down on you?"

"Hey, asswipe." Even post-orgasm, that was enough to get Gojyo's hackles up. "I'm right here."

"No!" Goku shook his head vigorously. "It's not that! It's just ..."

"What?"

"I mean, I ..."

Sanzo was obviously getting impatient. "Spit it out!"

"I already came!" Goku blurted, his face reddening.

Gojyo's jaw dropped. "When?"

"When you ..." Goku made a decidedly obscene motion. "In my ..." He pointed to his mouth.

It took everything in Gojyo's power to resist the urge to give him shit about not being able to say it out loud. "Seriously?"

"Oh for the love of the gods." Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Hakkai, get him ready again." He reached into his bag and started to dig around. "Unless he shot his load too many times with the wonder twins downstairs."

"No!" Goku replied quickly as he got to his feet, pulling his shirt over his head. "I'll be okay."

Gojyo indulged in a good, long look as Goku crossed the room to Hakkai, who had picked his pants off the floor and was carefully folding them in half, then in half again. Gojyo decided to follow their example, figuring that if they were getting naked, he might as well too. He may have just come, but it'd been so long since he'd had any relief other than his own hand that he was pretty sure he'd be ready for round two in pretty short order, particularly considering what was obviously next in the lineup.

Because yeah, while this thing for the monkey was new, he'd been fantasizing about seeing Hakkai and Sanzo loosen up for a long damned time. He never would have guessed they’d been scratching each other’s itches, but the evidence was stacking up pretty fast.

Goku took Hakkai's pants from him and tossed them on the table next to Sanzo's bag, completely ruining the perfect folds. It was a testament to how far gone Hakkai was that he didn't say a single thing, instead standing in front of Goku with a tent in his shorts, his gaze fixed on Goku's mouth.

"You've got..." He touched Goku's bottom lip with his thumb, running it across the exact spot Gojyo had noticed earlier.

"Oh crap."

Goku reached up to scrub at his face, but Hakkai caught his hand, his reflexes lightning fast.

"Please. Let me."

He bent down, his tongue reaching out to lap tentatively at the side of Goku's mouth. A pained groan escaped Hakkai’s throat, the harsh sound loud in the quiet of the room.

"Tastes good," Goku murmured. "Doesn't he?"

And gods above, how hot was it when Goku leaned in, pressing his lips to Hakkai's and opening his mouth to allow him a better taste. Never in a million years would Gojyo have guessed Hakkai would be into shit like this, but from the sounds he was making low in his throat, it was obvious that the taste of Gojyo's come in Goku's mouth was something he was pretty fucking into.

Unsurprisingly, Gojyo's cock give a twitch of interest.

Sanzo was holding a bottle of what Gojyo assumed was lube in his hand, watching the two with an intense focus. "He likes it when you take charge," he commented, the advice obviously directed at Goku.

"And how would you know that, Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo drew out the last syllable in the way he knew Sanzo just loved.

"Don't be a moron." Sanzo tossed the bottle at him and began to remove the rest of his clothing piece by piece. Gojyo'd seen Sanzo naked any number of times and while there was nothing overtly sexual in the movements now, efficient as they were, the reveal of inch after inch of pale skin was still intensely erotic.

As Sanzo set his arm warmers and vest aside, Gojyo saw Goku pull away from Hakkai and drop his pants, his sodden briefs quickly following. He slipped his fingers under the band of Hakkai's shorts and pushed them down, sending Hakkai's long, slender cock bobbing, then grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the larger of the two beds in the room.

"You." The sound of Sanzo's voice drew Gojyo's attention back to the other man, who was now as naked as everyone else and looking directly at him. "Come here," he ordered before arranging himself on the other bed in what had to be a premeditated pose. No one was that fucking sexy without meaning to be.

For a minute, Gojyo didn't know where to look. Sanzo was propped up, tugging lazily at his cock — and Gojyo wasn't ashamed to admit that sight made his mouth fill with saliva — while he watched Goku press Hakkai to the other bed, hips moving in a languid rhythm against the other man as he continued his exploration of his mouth. Hakkai was gorgeous as ever, the long, elegant lines of his body somehow emphasized by the complete abandon with which he was giving himself over to Goku.

Despite his earlier exertions, Goku was fully hard again and the sight of him grinding himself against Hakkai's cock was hotter than anything had a right to be.

The only way this would be any better was if Gojyo were actively involved.

Lube in hand, he crossed the room and joined Sanzo on the bed. It was a tight fit, barely enough room for the two of them, and as the mattress dipped, he found himself flush against Sanzo's overheated skin. Gojyo couldn't resist reaching out with a single finger to get a feel for himself, tracing the line of a particularly nasty looking scar on Sanzo's hip.

"Don't get any ideas, pervert." Sanzo didn't even deign to look at him.

"Yeah? Then what the fuck did you want me over here for?"

Sanzo spread his legs.

"Oh yeah?" Gojyo leaned in, his voice low. "You want a piece of this?" He rubbed his rapidly-recovering cock against Sanzo's hip.

"You're not getting that monster anywhere near my ass," he spat back.

"Then what the _do_ you want?" Gojyo was honestly confused. Sanzo was sending out the strongest "fuck me" vibes he'd seen in a while.

Well, not counting Hakkai, who was pretty much taking the cake right now.

"I'm sure as hell not getting myself ready." Sanzo somehow managed to look bored as he said it.

And then it hit Gojyo like a sledgehammer to the head. In this crazy bonding exercise — or whatever the fuck it was — Hakkai was the appetizer and Sanzo was going to be the main course. Gojyo didn't know what he himself was supposed to be, and he honestly didn't care.

"Whatever you want, Cherry-chan." He really wasn't going to argue this one. As long as he got to stick around, he'd do whatever the fuck Sanzo wanted. If Sanzo wanted the monkey to fuck him and Gojyo got to watch, he'd enable that shit all night long.

He twisted off the lid of the lube, squirted a generous amount into his palm and went about working it into Sanzo's ass. The tight heat around his finger was incredible, but he was soon distracted by the sight of Hakkai leaning up to whisper something in Goku's ear.

"Really?" Goku pulled back to look Hakkai in the eyes, surprise evident on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Please." Hakkai's voice was rough with need.

"Don't stop," Sanzo ordered.

Gojyo didn't know exactly who he was talking to, but it didn't make a damned bit of difference. As he slipped another finger into Sanzo, stretching him perhaps more roughly than he should have, he watched as Goku crawled up Hakkai's prone body until he was practically straddling his head.

Sanzo turned to him, a dark, heated look in his eyes. "Watch this," he mouthed.

And watch Gojyo did, as Goku rubbed his cock across Hakkai's lips, leaving a wet smear across them before Hakkai opened his mouth and Goku pressed himself gently inside. Hakkai's eyes fluttered shut as Goku made one tentative thrust, then another.

"He can take it deeper," Sanzo commented. "He likes it rough."

As if to agree, Hakkai's slipped his hands around Goku's ass and pulled him forward so that his entire cock disappeared into Hakkai's mouth.

Gojyo was now fully erect and he rolled his hips against Sanzo as he watched Goku build up to a steady rhythm. He didn't realize it, but his fingers began moving in time with Goku's thrusts and it wasn't long before he was moving them at the same frantic pace Goku was currently fucking Hakkai's face.

As if the visuals weren't unbelievable enough on their own, the sounds that filled the room were obscene. The slick sounds of penetration were punctuated by Goku's uninhibited moans of pleasure, the sound of Hakkai trying desperately to get enough air, and the half-swallowed obscenities that let Gojyo know every time he hit Sanzo's sweet spot.

And speaking of Sanzo, Gojyo would have never _dreamed_ that someone as uptight as the bastard was would get off as much as he was from a simple finger fucking. Gojyo'd learned a thing or two about how to use his hands to pleasure a partner, male or female, and he was pulling out all the stops just to see how far he could take Sanzo.

Just as it seemed the guy might be working up to something, Gojyo felt him tense, his hand reaching down to grab Gojyo's arm.

"Stop."

Goku froze just as he was pulling back, his cock slipping out of Hakkai's mouth with a wet pop.

"Goku." Sanzo's breath was coming in quick pants. "Get over here."

He didn't need to be told twice. He was off Hakkai and across the room faster than Gojyo thought possible. Hakkai was still lying prone on the other bed, but had turned his head to watch Goku, a strange, dazed smile on his face.

He looked absolutely wrecked.

Gojyo pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. It was too damned small for three people and besides, he didn't want anyone feeling left out.

Goku was standing on the other side of the bed looking unsure of himself, which was kind of funny considering his cock was practically poking Sanzo in the eye.

"Well?" The expression Sanzo was affecting was likely supposed to be impatient, but there was an edge of need to his voice that couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Gojyo handed Goku the bottle of lube. "I'll leave the rest to you, kiddo." As he made his way across the room toward Hakkai, he heard the mattress squeak and Goku moan Sanzo's name as their skin made contact.

Hakkai had pulled himself into a sitting position facing the two of them and Gojyo sat down behind him, pressing himself flush against the long line of Hakkai's back.

"Hey," he whispered against Hakkai's jaw as he watched Sanzo lean up to close the distance between him and Goku.

"Hey." Hakkai replied, voice hoarse.

Goku had his hands on either side of Sanzo's face and was enthusiastically exploring his mouth, finally experiencing what Gojyo figured he'd been fantasizing about for the better part of three years. And what was crazy was that Sanzo was _letting him_. He was lying there, almost pliant, letting Goku drink him down like a dying man.

Gojyo slid an arm around Hakkai's waist and pulled him in closer, feeling Hakkai relax against him almost immediately.

_Speaking of pliant._

"Does he let you do that?" He ran his nose up the line of Hakkai's ear, feeling the electric buzz of his limiters and the faint shudders the sensation elicited from the other man.

"No."

Goku disengaged just enough to grab the bottle of lube and slick himself up. When he glanced back at Sanzo and realized he was watching every move, he leaned back and ran his hand slowly up his shaft, thumbing the head of his cock and starting to pump himself. Sanzo, in typical fashion, was trying very hard not to give away how much he was enjoying the show.

Hell, they were _all_ enjoying it

"You like that?" Gojyo slid his hand downward and took Hakkai's cock in hand, mimicking the motions they'd just seen.

Hakkai's head fell back against Gojyo's shoulder as his hand tightened in the blankets of the bed. The hot slide of hard flesh covered in velvet-soft skin was fucking amazing. If Gojyo weren't so intent on catching every second of the pornographic show happening across the room, he'd give the hand job a pass and go straight to sucking Hakkai off. But Sanzo was getting on his hands and fucking knees and Goku was positioning himself and there was no way in hell Gojyo was going to miss this.

"Hakkai," he breathed, "watch."

A long moan escaped Sanzo's throat as Goku slowly sank himself in, one hand curled around Sanzo's waist and the other gripping onto his ass, pulling it apart so he could see the exact place where their bodies were joined. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in just as slowly, again and again. Sanzo arched his back, trying to move backward to meet Goku's thrusts and increase the pace.

"Stop screwing around," he finally snapped, "and fuck me."

It was probably a good thing Sanzo couldn't see the smug grin that crossed Goku's face before he took hold of Sanzo's ass with both hands and began to fuck him in earnest.

Hakkai's breathing was shallow and rapid, and as Gojyo continued to work his cock in time with Goku's thrusts, he could tell from the hitches in his breath that Hakkai was close, yet fighting letting go. "Does he make you ask for it?" he asked softly, slowing his pace to get Hakkai's attention. "Do you have to wait until he gives you permission?"

Hakkai gasped, like the idea Gojyo had guessed that turned him on even more.

Sanzo had sunk to his elbows, his ass in the air, and by the sounds he was making, he was just as close to the edge as Hakkai. At that angle, Goku was probably hitting him in the sweet spot more often than not, and Gojyo now had first-hand knowledge of how much Sanzo liked that.

"Look at him." Gojyo began to thrust himself against Hakkai's back, slick with sweat. "Goku's about to get him off. When he does, I want you to come too."

"Yes," Hakkai moaned. "Please. Yes."

And then it was happening. Sanzo came first, the harsh shout escaping his throat as if he weren't expecting it, and right on command, Hakkai tensed, his head falling backward again and his body bowing as he came in great, hot streams over Gojyo's hand. Goku was not far behind, Sanzo's name on his lips as he froze momentarily, then emptied himself into the priest in a series of deep, erratic thrusts.

It took Gojyo very little time to reach the edge again, the eroticism of what he had just seen and the slippery heat of Hakkai 's skin were enough to send him over very quickly, spilling himself between them in a wave of sheer pleasure.

The tingling in his extremities hadn't even begun to subside before the mood was completely killed by the muffled sound of Sanzo's voice.

"Get. Off."

Gojyo looked up to see that Goku had collapsed on top of Sanzo, who was face down on the bed.

"Sanzoo," Goku sighed into his shoulder, obviously unconcerned about his current position.

"If you don't get off me right now, I am going to fucking kill you." Sanzo managed to find a way for a fist to make contact with Goku's head.

"Oh dear," Hakkai murmured as Goku rolled off Sanzo and jumped out of bed just in time to avoid the fan. Gojyo had no fucking idea where he kept the thing. Had he not just gotten first-hand proof to the contrary, he'd suspect Sanzo kept the thing up his ass.

Goku took the opportunity to grab the pack of Marlboros off the table and returned to the bed. He handed them to Sanzo before stretching out next to him and throwing an arm across his waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was obvious a good fuck didn't have much of an effect on Mr. Sunshine’s mood.

"Cuddling." Goku nuzzled Sanzo’s shoulder as if to demonstrate and Gojyo had to muffle a laugh in the crook of Hakkai's neck.

The look on of outrage on Sanzo’s face was priceless. "No. Cuddling."

"But Sanzo!"

"NO!"

"Hn." Goku actually pouted. "Pei likes to cuddle."

Suddenly Sanzo was on top of Goku, his expression murderous. "There is no Pei. There is no Xiowen. There is no Meiling or Dazhu or Weimin or Yehao or anyone else who is not in this room. If you can't keep it in your fucking pants, you take care of it here. There will be no more whoring around. Got it?" 

"Yeah, okay." Instead of appearing contrite, Goku looked like the cat who got the fucking cream.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, then rolled off him and grabbed the box of cigarettes.

All of a sudden, Gojyo had one of those hunches he'd learned not to ignore. "Hey, Goku?”

“Yeah?”

“When we stopped in Ya’an, what did you and that Sheng guy do all afternoon?"

Goku stretched, “accidentally” rubbing his arm against Sanzo’s side. “Had tea and talked about stuff. I liked him - he was a funny guy.”

“What did you talk about?” Hakkai inquired, obviously as curious as Gojyo.

“About how his wife use’ta think he was a loser ‘til he changed her mind."

Hakkai cocked his head. "And how did he do that?"

"He dated a whole bunch of other ladies. She finally got jealous."

 


End file.
